Momentos
by Millswan
Summary: .Swan Queen. Recopilación de pequeños relatos de momentos cotidianos y no tan cotidianos en la vida de nuestras amadas protagonistas. Serán capítulos independientes de no más de mil palabras... Capitulo 9: En el escarabajo: Regina quiere manejar el auto amarillo, pero Emma no quiere cederselo, para intentar evitarlo recurrirá a una distracción que según ella, no podía fallar.
1. Un beso de desayuno

**Saludos a todas. Les cuento que es la primera vez que escribo SWAN QUEEN, así que espero les guste. **

**Espero que los disfruten y dejen sus reviews así me hacen saber si quieren que continúe subiendo caps.**

**De más está decir que ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, lamentablemente.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un beso de desayuno<strong>

_"El día nos recibe con una mañana soleada en Storybrooke"_ murmuraba el televisor a lo lejos. Emma mezclaba con la cuchara el contenido humeante de la taza mientras tarareaba su canción favorita. Aspiró el agradable aroma y se sonrió. Observó la amplia cocina y caminó a dando pasos acelerados hacia la esquina. Tomó un pequeño vaso fino y le puso dentro una flor que había tomado prestada de los jardines de la gran casa. Acto seguido colocó el improvisado florero sobre la bandeja y camino hacia el recibidor donde se encontraba la imponente escalera de mármol blanco. Subió sonriente. Ilusionada por ver el rostro de su mujer cuando la viera. Generalmente era ella quien la despertaba con sorpresas la mañana después de una noche fantástica en la cama. Pero ahora quería hacer una excepción. El resfrío de Regina no les había permitido hacer nada sin que la alcaldesa estornudara o intentara sonarse la nariz o se agitara de manera preocupante por la falta de aire por las ultimas tres noches.

-No quiero contagiarte. - Le había dicho las reiteradas veces que habia intentado besarla. - Aléjate. Hoy dormirás en el sofá. - Había decretado la noche anterior. Obviamente y como ella siempre hacía. Desobedeció las ordenes de su reina y se quedó abrazándola y velando sus sueños hasta la madrugada. Tranquila. Sabiendo que había dormido bien. A diferencia de las noches anteriores donde la alcaldesa había sufrido de fiebre, tos y romadizo incesante.

Emma empujó la puerta que se había entrecerrado con la rodilla intentando mantener el equilibrio. Apoyó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se acercó a ella. Se quedó observándola de pie en silencio sin poder evitar que una cálida sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

Ella era la única, además de Henry, que podía verla en una situación tan íntima. Una profunda ternura la embargó de pies a cabeza. La altiva alcaldesa descansaba de costado con la nariz de color carmín y la boca entreabierta intentando inconscientemente respirar con normalidad. Se agachó acercándose a ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Acto seguido corrió un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro ubicandolo detrás de su oreja provocando que Regina reaccionara.

Abrió primero un ojo con dificultad. El día se le hacía más brillante que lo habitual. Quizás por que Emma había abierto las cortinas de par en par en algún momento de la noche y el sol estaba dándole de lleno en los ojos. Lanzó una mezcla de suspiro y quejido y se tapó con el acolchado hasta la cabeza.

-Te odio.- balbuceó haciendo reír a Emma. -

-¡Mentira! - le dijo destapando su cabeza para hacerle pequeñas cosquillas en el cuello. - Se que me amas con toda tu alma. - Regina se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda. - No puedes vivir sin mi por que soy el ser mas adorable de este mundo.

-No es cierto.- se quejó la mujer de cabellos oscuros debajo de la estapa. - No es adorable alguien que te despierta de madrugada. -

-Vamos, que son las diez y si te he despertado es por una buena causa. - Regina volteó levemente la cabeza para verla de reojo y notó a Emma levantándose para buscar una bandeja. - Te he preparado un delicioso te con miel y limón para que te aliviane la congestión y la garganta. - La alcaldesa la observaba con los ojos iluminados. A pesar que detestaba ese tipo de infusión. No podía evitar llenarse de amor por el hermoso detalle de su mujer. - Me tocaba a mi traerte el desayuno a la cama. - Regina se sentó. Sostuvo la bandeja sobre su regazo mientras Emma acomodaba las almohadas en su espalda. - ¿Esta cómoda majestad? - ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Emma se sentó a su lado y acarició su mejilla con ternura. - Déjame besarte. - suplicó tanto en la voz como con la mirada. - Son tres días ya. Te necesito. -

-No. - Respondió con una apacible sonrisa. Levantó una de las manos que mantenía sobre la bandeja y acarició el rostro de la rubia. - No me perdonaría que te sintieras mal por mi culpa. Es suficiente con que tengas que ocuparte de mi en éste estado. -

-Pff- se quejó su compañera. - Como si me molestara en algo. Atenderte para mi no es una molestia. Es un placer. -

-En todo caso. No quisiera que te pegaras la gripe. - Emma hizo pucheros causando una incontenible risa en la alcaldesa. - Eres hermosa ¿lo sabes? - Ella se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la morena lentamente. -

-Solo sé que jamás había visto una mujer que se viera tan sensual con la nariz roja -

-¡Malvada! - se quejó la alcaldesa. - Yo que me pongo romántica y tu... - Pero la rubia no la dejó terminar. Selló su reprimenda con un beso en los labios. Suave. Atrapando el labio inferior de Regina entre los suyos. Para luego repetir el acto con el superior. Regina tomó el rostro de Emma entre sus manos intentando profundizar el beso pero una fuerza en su interior la obligó a cortar el contacto. Apresurada se dio media vuelta para buscar un pañuelito de papel. Emma la veía atónita hasta que comprendió la situación cuando un estruendoso estornudo se dejó sentir. -

-Ahora si estoy llena de tus virus. - rio Emma.- Ya que... dicen que lo mejor para curar el resfrío es transpirar. Y yo te he querido hacer sudar hace ya un par de noches. Pero no me dejabas. Ahora que has permitido que toda tu influenza se aloje en mi garganta no tienes excusa. - Emma corrió la bandeja y la apoyó en el suelo. Se acomodó sobre ella colocando sus rodillas a un costado de sus piernas y sosteniéndose con sus manos sobre el colchón. Manteniendo su rostro frente al congestionado de Regina. - Ahora no te puedes escapar mi reina.

-No te detienes hasta que consigues lo que quieres ¿Verdad Swan? - Emma arqueó una ceja satisfecha y dedicó una ultima mirada a su mujer antes de volver a saborear sus carnosos y tan apetecibles labios. -

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Y les agrade la idea de ir dejando pedacitos de historias por estos lados. Se que es practico leer cuando andas con poco tiempo.<strong>_

_**Nos leeremos en la próxima, si ustedes quieren. **_


	2. Tu perfume

**_Saludos gente hermosa, me alegra mucho saber que han pasado y le han dado un follow o un fav a estos momentos._**

**_Quiero agradecer en especial a"EsthefyBautista y a Fanfictioner sq" Que se tomaron su tiempo para comentar esta historia._**

**_Y a todos los que pasaron y leyeron pero no han podido dejar su mensajito, también les agradezco. Espero poco a poco ir conociéndolos._**

**_Sin más los dejo con el cap de hoy_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tu perfume<strong>

Las pisadas aceleradas de Henry se dejaban oír estruendosamente en el recibidor de la casa. A los pies de la escalera Emma miraba al niño meter sus manos nerviosamente en los bosillos.

-Vamos chico que no es para tanto, es sólo una ida al cine. - rio al ver como el muchacho volvía a quitarse su mochila de la espalda para hacer un recuento de los elementos que había guardado.

-No es sólo una ida al cine. - volvió a cerrar su mochila y colocarla sobre uno de sus hombros. - Es la primera vez que voy a ver una película en la pantalla grande. Sin contar que es la primera vez que salimos los tres desde que ustedes se volvieron pareja. - Emma lo miró con ternura sin poder evitar que un cosquilleo perturbara su estomago.

-¿Y tu madre? - sonrió de lado y miró hacia el piso de arriba buscando con la mirada a Regina. Henry se encogió de hombros volviendo a quitarse la mochila de la espalda. - Estás poniéndome nerviosa niño. - se quejó con una sonrisa.

-Es que, vamos a salir de Storybrook, los tres, ¡juntos!. - Henry se volvió hacia ella con expresión preocupada. - ¿estás segura que mamá no perderá sus recuerdos al cruzar la linea? - Emma sintió un pequeño golpe en su pecho. Después de todo lo que habían pasado. Luego de haber luchado tanto por asumir sus sentimientos. Si llegara a ocurrirle a ella lo que Gold había pasado con Belle perdería la razón. Emma acaricio el rostro de Henry para tranquilizarlo intentando a la vez, tranquilizarse a si misma. -

-No te preocupes, ¿Acaso te olvidas quien es ella?. Además, ya ha salido una vez de aquí. Para buscarte - Volvió a levantar la vista ya un poco más ansiosa. Pero Regina aún seguía sin asomarse. -

-¡MAMÁ!- gritó Henry desde el piso de abajo. Segundos después pisadas de talones golpeando el frío piso de madera se hicieron oír y la figura de Regina se asomó por el barandal. Emma se quedó prendada al ver a su mujer vestida con un entallado vestido rojo, discreto, muy a su estilo. Medias negras y un delicado cinto negro enmarcando su cintura.

-¡Henry! ¿Qué te he dicho de gritar así? - dijo en tono sereno. Arqueó una ceja y miró a Emma esperando apoyo. La rubia se encogió de hombros. La alcaldesa volvió la vista al muchacho que la veía divertido. - No corresponde que un caballero llame de esos modos a una dama. Si quieres hablar conmigo sólo tienes que subir. - Emma aún la observaba con la boca abierta. Terminó de decir ésto y dando media vuelta desapareció.

-Lo siento mamá- Henry agachó la cabeza para ocultar su risa.

-¡Regina!- gritó arrepintiéndose al mismo segundo dándose cuenta que había cometido el mismo error que Henry. El la miró y cubrió su risa con sus manos. Emma enmarañó con sus dedos el cabello del niño antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

* * *

><p>En el cuarto, Regina terminaba de colocarse rimel en sus pestañas. Aún estaba descalza y le faltaba colocarse el labial. Sintió los inconfundibles pasos de Emma acercándose a su habitación. La vio entrar en el reflejo del espejo y la miro arqueando una ceja.<p>

-¿Esas son formas de subir? - preguntó fingiendo enfado. Emma sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Después de verte con ese vestido no podía demorarme ni un poco más en venir. - dijo acercándose hacia ella para colocarse detrás de la alcaldesa a milimetros de su cuerpo, torturándose a si misma por no concretar el contacto. Con sus manos acaricio el aire que contorneaba su figura acercando su nariz a su cuello. Inhalando el delicado aroma que desprendía su piel.

-Aun no me he puesto perfume. - Al ver la actitud de la rubia Regina se dio media vuelta quedando frente a ella.

-Es mejor que no te lo hayas puesto. - comentó provocando curiosidad en su compañera.

-Creí que te gustaba. - su voz denotaba cierta decepción. Emma asintió.

- Ese perfume que compras es delicioso, más aún cuando se combina con tu piel. Pero el aroma que desprendes tú. Aquella fragancia que nace de ti podría identificarla en cualquier momento y lugar del mundo por que eres tu. Es tu esencia. - Regina sonrió, bajó la vista sin poder evitar como el rubor se apoderaba lentamente de sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad. Abrazó a la rubia por el cuello intentando volver a tomar su postura. Emma era la única persona que había logrado hacerle perder el equilibrio con sus acciones. -

-¿Te me has puesto romántica? - pregunto riendo de lado fijando la mirada en los ojos color cielo de su mujer. -

-Extrañamente tu siempre me pones tontamente romántica. - sonrió Emma depositando suavemente un beso en aquellos labios que tantas sensaciones le procuraban. -

-¡¿Emma?! ¡¿Mamá?! -

-¡Henry! - dijeron al unisono dándose la vuelta para verlo y separándose al instante. -

-No se preocupen, no me están traumando ni nada por el estilo. - dijo el chico al notar los rostros absortos y acalorados de las dos mujeres. - Lo que si me traumatizará, si no se apresuran, es el perderme la función de las seis de la tarde, luego de haberme ilusionado con ir al cine. - Emma le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Regina mientras ella sedaba la vuelta para terminar de arreglarse.

-No te demores mucho más. Te ves hermosa con y sin maquillaje. - dijo la rubia antes de salir por la puerta en compañía de su hijo. - Regina se sonrió ante el espejo cual quinceañera halagada por su primer amor. Se sintió extraña. Jamas se había sentido tan feliz. Ahora tenía lo que siempre había añorado. Amor y una verdadera familia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado. Si quieren más, haganmelo saber. Espero sus reviews. Hasta prontito.<strong>_


	3. No estoy celosa

**No estoy celosa**

Regina apareció desde una nube purpura en el recibidor de su casa con el ceño fruncido. Con las manos clavadas en sus caderas caminaba de una punta a la otra. Su mandibula estaba rígida, apretaba los dientes con fuerza conteniendo la respiración. Sentía como un calor inmenso la consumía lentamente desde dentro. Gruñó diciendo algo inentendible hasta para ella, para luego pasar una de sus manos por su cabello. No podía evitarlo. Realmente sentía que su cuerpo se salía de control. Agitó las manos al aire y exhaló pausadamente. Sabía que no era la forma de reaccionar, era consciente que no tenía porque ponerse así. Pero no podía evitar que su sangre hirviera cada vez que aparecía ese sujeto frente a ellas.

Emma abrió la puerta principal y se acercó a ella.

-Regina,¿Qué fue eso? - ella se dio media vuelta para mirarla intentando sonreir. -

-Nada, no te preocupes. - Emma enarcó las cejas incredula. -

-¿Desaparecer de la forma en que lo hiciste y encontrarte como leon enjaulado en casa es simplemente nada para ti?. - Regina abrazó sus codos dandole la espalda. Emma sonrió acercandose a ella para abrazarla por detrás. -Sabes que no tiene sentido que te pongas asi. ¿Cierto? - Ella asintió en silencio sin voltear a verla. Emma apoyó su menton en su hombro, en cierto punto le divertía ver lo posesiva que podía llear a ser.- Cariño - empezó a decir en tono suave. - no quiero que te sientas celosa de el.

-No estoy celosa. - interrumpió cortante. - Emma sonrió. Era realmente adorable verla asi.-

-De acuerdo, pero entonces ¿Por qué has reaccionado de ese modo? -luego de un instante de silencio Regina resopló.

-Es solo que no puedo tolerar la forma en que te ve, no puedo soportar que este tan cerca de ti sabiendo sus intenciones. Me enerva cada vez que veo sus ojos clavados en ti. Porque puedo ver lo que hay detras de ellos. Cuando se acerca y le sonries, sé que es por que eres educada, pero no puedo soportarlo. Es más fuerte que yo.- Emma la abrazó con fuerza sin poder evitar sonreir. Le encantaba esa faceta de su mujer que sólo ella conocía. La volteó suavemente para quedar frente a ella. Apoyó su frente en la suya y acarició su cabello colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja. Regina aún con la mirada baja no decía una palabra.

-Tu sabes que soy tuya. -la alcaldesa levantó la mirada un tanto avergonzada por su reaccion. -Te elegí a ti, ¿Recuerdas? Él nunca fue nada importante. -

-Lo sé. - susurró. Emma levantó con la punta de los dedos su mentón para depositar un delicado beso sobre sus labios. - Pero te veía tan... y tu... - Emma volvió a silenciarla con un beso esta vez más profundo. Sus manos se deslizaron desde la nuca de Regina hasta sus caderas, mientras ella la sostenía con fuerza por su caqueta roja.

-Me encanta cuando te pones celosa. - sonrió al finalizar el contacto. -

-No estoy celosa. - volvió a decir frunciendo levemente el ceño. Emma rio suavemente.

-De acuerdo, no son celos. - ésta vez la alcandesa sonrió junto a ella.

-Lo siento, jamás me había sentido asi. A veces no sé como controlar esto que siento. Contigo todo se intensifica. Además, debes admitir que ese sujeto te mira con lascivia y lo peor es que no lo disimula. Siento que me provoca todo el tiempo esperando a que lo convierta en un escarabajo. -

-Tranquila mi reina. - dijo tomandola fuertemente por la cintura. - A mi muchas veces me provoca lo mismo. - Regina volvió a sonreir. Ésta vez más tranquila. Emma tenía razón. El pirata sólo era un resindente más del pueblo, sin embargo quien compartía día tras día su vida y noche tras noche su lecho, era ella. Y nada podía hacerla más feliz que ser la única dueña de sus besos, sus "te quiero" y, sobre todas las cosas, del corazón de su salvadora.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias guapuras por haber comentado el capitulo anterior. Y no tenía intenciones de actualizar con algo. Pero cuando las musas nos visitan (?)<strong>

**Espero les guste :)**


	4. ¡Me manipulas!

**¡Me manipulas!**

Emma estaba colocándose sus zapatillas. Se había puesto una camiseta y una falda con calzas debajo, estaba dando la última vuelta a los cordones cuando Regina apareció por la puerta vestida en su atuendo deportivo. A Emma nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la calidad que tenía su mujer para lucir perfectamente regia con ropa o sin ella. Como si se tratara de algo sobrenatural su short se aferraba a su cuerpo con tantas ansias que casi llegaba a sentirse celosa. Traía su cabello Recogido en una diminuta cola y una gorra deteniendo los mechones que no alcanzaban a sujetarse. La alcaldesa dio pequeños saltitos en la puerta y trono su cuello moviendo ligeramente sus hombros.  
>-¿Estas lista para perder Swan? - Emma sonrió y terminó de hacer el último nudo. Se puso lentamente de pie y se acercó a ella fijando su mirada en la de la morena.<p>

-Eso debería preguntarle yo, señora alcaldesa. - Regina retrocedió un paso. Conocía esa mirada y si su mujer comenzaba, aquel día que habían planeado como deportivo lo pasarían en la alcoba. -¿Me tiene miedo? - preguntó la rubia en tono sugerente.

-¡Ja! - se burló. -Ya quisieras Swan. - Emma acortó aún más la distancia y la alcaldesa retrocedió otro paso más. - Ah ah – la detuvo levantando su mano. - Entrenamiento. - Emma rodó los ojos. Exasperándose ante la exagerada estructuración que marcaba la vida de la alcaldesa. Regina rió divertida y dando un par de saltitos más le guiñó el ojo. - Si ganas lo compensaré haciendo ya sabes qué. - Emma abrió los ojos enormes. -

-¿Con crema incluida? - Regina encogió uno de sus hombros y dedicó una mirada sugerente a la rubia que se relamió ante la idea. - ¡Ja! Preparate para perder Mills. -

-¡No me has ganado hasta el momento ni lo harás sheriff! - se escuchó que decía mientras bajaba las escaleras. - Si llegas última es un punto para mi. - Emma se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y corrió detrás de Regina. Al llegar a la acera la alcaldesa sonrió. - ¿Lista? - Emma se preparó cómo si estuviera a punto de correr una maratón. Asintió y miró a Regina desafiándola con una sonrisa. - ¡Ya! - la voz de la alcaldesa dio la orden y Emma comenzó a correr en dirección al centro deportivo del pueblo. Al ver que la morena se quedaba en el mismo lugar volteó extrañada. -

-¿No piensas venir? ¡Será punto para mi! -

-Te estoy dando ventaja. - respondió divertida. -

-No necesito ventaja. Llegaré antes que tu soy increíblemente atlética. - comentó volviendo a ponerse a trote. -

-Lo dudo. - rió Regina y en un movimiento de sus manos una nube morada la cubrió haciéndola desaparecer. Emma se quedó mirando incrédula. La había engañado. Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad las cinco cuadras que separaban la casa de la alcaldesa del club. Llegó a las canchas de tenis completamente agitada. Regina esperaba con una sonrisa triunfante y sus manos en las caderas. -

-¡Eso... eso fue trampa! - dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas agachándose un poco para poder descansar. - No se valía la magia. -

-Nunca fue una regla impuesta. "la que llegue primero" no importa cómo. - sonrió.

-¡Pero yo no puedo teletransportarme como tú! - se quejó intentando erguirse.

-Pues entonces aprende. - resolvió Regina. - Me tomé la libertad de buscar las raquetas por ti. -

-Creo que ya no quiero jugar. - hizo una mueca de berrinche que enterneció a la alcaldesa. -

-Vamos, aún tienes chances. - Emma miró de reojo poco convencida. - Anda. - insistió con una sonrisa que no hizo más que derretir a la Sheriff. -

-¡No es justo! - dijo acercándose para tomar su raqueta. - ¡Me manipulas!

-Miss Swan yo sería incapaz de una cosa semejante. - la rubia arqueó una ceja torciendo la boca. - Vamos, si le pones empeño quizás me deje vencer. - Ella obedeció sonriendo. ¿Qué más daba? Sabía que una de las cosas favoritas en el mundo para Regina era ganar. Lo que fuera. Así sea un "piedra, papel o tijeras" se lo tomaba tan en serio que disfrutaba cada triunfo cómo si fuera el primero de su vida. Algo que no podía evitar encontrar adorable. En aquel caso. No importaba si había hecho trampas o no. Valía la pena para poder ver aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eso es todo por hoy. Debo confesar que ésto ha sido todo por imaginarme a Regina en traje deportivo. No lo sé. No puedo evitarlo.<strong>_

_**Y la rubia se me hace que se vería al estilo Sharapova xD Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo. ¡No olviden dejar RW!**_


	5. Dias Grises

**Días**** grises**

Estaba nublado y bastante frío para ser otoño. Todo indicaba que el cielo estaba dispuesto a llover de un momento a otro. Regina se había levantado temprano, demasiado temprano incluso para ella. No alcanzaban a ser las seis de la mañana. Salió con sigilo de la cama, intentando no despertar a su compañera que dormía despreocupadamente de su lado. Se cubrió con una de las chaquetas de lana de Emma y caminó hacia la sala de estar. No sin antes detenerse a ver por la ventana como las nubes formaban figuras acuosas en el cielo nocturno. Lanzó un profundo suspiro antes de seguir su carrera hacia el sofá. Se sentó frente a la chimenea apagada y fijo su mirada en la madera chamuscada. No había nada en particular que la perturbara. No sabía como explicar aquellos días en los que nada parecía completarla. Tenía a su hijo, que llenaba su vida de felicidad y a Emma, que era la compañera ideal. Pero en momentos como aquel ni ella misma sabía que era lo que le sucedía. Sólo se sentía embargada por una angustia que le oprimía el pecho, sentía deseos de llorar, de salir corriendo y perderse en el medio del bosque, de dejarse caer. Se sentía agotada, tanto que necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para poder mover su cuerpo. Pasó las manos por su cabeza, volvió a suspirar y dejó descansar su cabeza en el respaldo.

-¿Qué sucede?- la voz adormilada de su otra mitad la hizo voltear hacia la puerta. - Estoy llamándote desde que salí del cuarto ¿Qué haces aquí? - Regina se encogió de hombros y sonrió al verla.

-Nada. - respondió acomodándose inconscientemente el pelo. Emma caminó lentamente arrastrando los pies hacia ella e imitó su postura levantando las piernas para acomodarlas sobre el sofá.

-No me digas que nada. Rara vez me permites que permanezca durmiendo una vez que te has despertado. Siempre buscas alguna forma "accidental" de cortarme el sueño – dijo acomodándose a su lado. -

-No es nada, en serio. - Emma se incorporó para abrazarla por el costado y poder besar su cuello. -

-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa ¿Cierto? - Regina asintió con una sonrisa melancólica que no la convenció.

-Es sólo uno de esos días grises. - respondió volteándose. - Simplemente, no lo sé. Sólo deseo que me abraces. - Emma sonrió rodeándola con sus brazos le besó la mejilla y luego la frente. Regina acomodó su rostro en el cuello de la rubia y suspiró, inhalando profundamente, intentando que la esencia de Emma la calara hasta lo más profundo. Era esa clase de elixir de vida que sólo ella era capaz de proveerle.

-Y aquí estaré para ti. - susurró robandole una leve sonrisa que no fue capaz de ver. - Siempre.- No fue necesario que dijera nada más. No existía una receta mágica o algún hechizo para hacerla sentir mejor, pero su compañía, el tenerla cerca, sentirse arrullada por aquel calor tan puro. Era más que suficiente. Después de todo era ella quien pintaba a diario su vida con su peculiar acuarela.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Se que me he perdido, no hay excusas, pero aquí estoy, si les gustó dejen su review. Sino tambien. :D<strong>


	6. Dulce espera

**Hola! bueno, este cap es un AU de algo que realmente amaría ver XD, no daba subirlo a parte en como oneshot por que no era tan largo... asi que solo espero que les guste un poquito :)**

* * *

><p>Emma suspiró. "<em>A veces siento que no tengo nada verdaderamente mío." <em>le había dicho en un ataque hormonal su compañera de vida. "_Por momentos me siento un tanto excluida del mundo en el que se pierden tu y Henry." _  
><em>"No tienes por qué sentirte así. Sabes que él te ama tanto como a mi."<em> Ella le había dedicado una triste mirada provocandole una sensación opresora que no logró escaparse de su pecho por los siguientes meses.

_"Hagamoslo" _- le había dicho tiempo después. - _"Nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo."_ Recordar su sonrisa y aquellas lagrimas de felicidad le hicieron olvidarse del dolor de brazos que le había provocado el batido del merengue. Suspiró y dejó el bowl encima de la mesada. Repasó la vista por la cocina, la bandeja estaba lista, el molde tambien, las manzanas doradas preparadas para montarlas.  
>-Bien – se dijo mirando al reloj. Eran casi las tres de la mañana. Volvió la vista al libro de recetas y se dispuso a terminar con el postre. Colocó primero la masa, luego las manzanas acarameladas y para finalizar el merengue. - Unos minutos más y estamos listos. - Dijo colocando el preparado en el horno. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en su rostro. - Esto quedará exquisito. - Caminó a paso acelerado desde la enorme cocina hacia el recibidor y subió las escaleras rapidamente. Antes de llegar se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación y sonrió con ternura al verla durmiendo de lado. Intentó avanzar dando lentos pasos hacia ella procurando no despertarla.<p>

-¿Está listo mi pastel? - preguntó adormilada. - Muero de hambre.- Emma sonrió.

-En unos cinco minutos.- Respondió sentándose en la cama para besarle la frente. - Regina frunció el ceño intentando abrir los ojos.

-¿Me preparas un te con canela?- murmuró. Emma sonrió y asintió en silencio.

-Vuelvo en seguida. - dijo levantandose de la cama para volver a la cocina. La rubia sacó el pastel del horno, cortó dos porciones y puso una en cada plato. Quitó la tetera del fuego antes de que comenzara a silvar. No quería, despertar a Henry nuevamente en la madrugada.

-¿Qué estas preparando ahora? Huele delicioso. - comentó su hijo desde la puerta de la cocina acercándose a ella.

-Pie de manzanas con merengue francés. - respondió colocando el agua en la taza. - Disculpa por despertarte de nuevo. - Henry sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Lejos había quedado aquel pequeño que había golpeado su puerta años atrás. Ya casi cumplía los 16. Estaba convirtiéndose en todo un hombre.

-¿Eso que está ahí es te con canela? - preguntó extrañado. Emma asintió sin poder aguantar la risa. - ¿Pero acaso no odia el te con canela? -

-A estas alturas chico, no estoy segura de lo que odia y lo que no. - colocó las tazas y los platos con pastel en una bandeja y le guiñó un ojo al muchacho. - Sírvete lo que quieras. -

* * *

><p>Llegó a la habitación para encontrarla semi sentada aún con un destello de sueño. Al verla entrar le sonrió.<p>

-Deberás esperar un poco para comer el pie, aún está muy caliente – Regina estiró las manos reclamando la bandeja sin dejar de sonreír pero Emma la dejó de momento sobre la mesa de noche. -No, aún no. Primero debo hablar con ésta niñita. - Se recostó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre el vientre abultado acariciándolo en círculos. - Oye, deja de enviarle esas señales extrañas a tu madre en medio de la noche. Está volviéndome loca con sus antojos extravagantes. -

-No es su culpa. - rio la alcaldesa acariciando el cabello de la rubia -

-Tienes razón, es tuya. - respondió sonriendo. - ¿Y aun nos quedan?...

-Dos meses. - confirmó sin dejar de mimar a su compañera. -

-A veces creo que estás abusando de mi buena voluntad - bromeó - Estoy ansiosa por que salga de una vez... - dijo con una ternura en la voz que conmovió cada fibra del cuerpo de Regina. -

-Lo sé. Pero estamos muy cómodas como estamos. Que pase el tiempo que tenga que pasar. -

-Eso lo dices tú porque eres quien tiene los antojos no quien los cumple. - Emma se incorporó para volver a tomar la bandeja y pasarsela. -

-¿Tu no tenías antojos con Henry? -

-Bueno, sí. Tenía una obsesión extraña con los tomates. Comía muchos tomates. Claro que era muy difícil cumplirlos. Pero a veces solo quería tomates en forma de pera, otros días redondos, otros se me antojaban los tomates cherry, esos pequeñitos. Pero a parte de eso los normales, como chocolates o galletas de limón. - Regina tomó un sorbo del té sin poder disimular su sonrisa. -

-¿Estás diciendo que mis antojos son extraños? -

-Bueno, déjame hacer un recuento, tiramisú – dijo levantando el dedo índice – no es tan raro pero muy difícil de conseguir a las cinco de la mañana en Storybrooke, considerando que no hay ningún sitio que se especialice en ese postre. No tengo conocimiento si comer fetuccini al pesto a las 8 de la mañana sea muy común, fue bastante complicado conseguir albahaca fresca en esta época. También me has pedido brownies con helado de vainilla, lo admito, no es algo extraño, pero ¿No podías querer unos de esos que se venden en las tiendas? -

-Es que a mi me gusta el que tu haces -

-Cariño, jamás había hecho brownies hasta que me lo pediste aquella noche.-

-Lo sé. Es que tenía el presentimiento de que se te daría muy bien. - rió tomando otro sorbo de té. -

-A veces creo que vamos a tener un pequeño vampiro. -

-¿Por qué dices eso? -

-Pues, porque parece ser que a la señorita se le ocurren todas las cosas después de las diez de la noche y antes de las siete de la mañana. -

-Es que me da hambre.- rio la morena – creo que estamos cenando muy temprano. -

-Y yo creo que deseas volverme loca. - Regina mordió con cuidado un trozo de pie cerrando los ojos ante el delicioso sabor. - Pero si eso te hace feliz, estoy dispuesta a cumplir cada uno de tus caprichos.- Regina abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en la suya. -

-Eres perfecta. ¿Lo sabías? - Emma sonrió autosuficiente.

-Si. -

-Que modesta. - rio la alcaldesa. - Pero es la verdad. -

-No, tú eres perfecta. - respondió acercándose a ella para depositar un beso en sus labios. -

-"No, tu eres más perfecta" "No, tú" muack muack – la voz de Henry las hizo salir de su acaramelada burbuja. - ¡Cuanta miel hay por estos lados!

-Hijo, ¿Qué haces despierto? - preguntó Regina terminando su té. -

-Ma, son mínimo dos noches a la semana en que a mi hermanita se le antojan cosas de madrugada y sabemos que mi mamá no es para nada sigilosa en la cocina. Por más que lo intenta. -

-Lo siento- los tres rieron ante la disculpa de la sheriff. - Mejor vete a dormir, o no podrás levantarte mañana temprano. - Henry se acercó a ambas, besó a Emma en la mejilla, a Regina en la frente y acarició la barriga de la morena. -

-Hasta mañana a las tres – el joven salió de la pieza y ambas mujeres se miraron compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Alguna vez creíste que seríamos tan felices? - preguntó Regina acariciando el rostro de su adoración rubia. -

-¿Honestamente? - Emma sonrió tontamente como siempre que la tenía en frente. - Sí. Desde el primer momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos prontito :)<strong>

**pd: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia XD**


	7. Lo mejor de las disputas

**Lo mejor de las disputas**

Henry bajó las escaleras aún en pijamas. No se sorprendió al pasar por el cuarto de sus madres y no verlas en el. Lo que llamó la atención del niño fue el silencio sepulcral que invadía por completo la casa. Se restregó con fuerza los ojos y por costumbre caminó directo a la cocina. Donde para su sorpresa estaban ambas. Regina limpiaba con fuerza un plato que se notaba desde lejos que ya estaba reluciente, mientras Emma miraba fijamente a la taza que sostenía en las manos dándole la espalda a su mujer. Henry ingresó en silencio mirándolas primero a una y luego a la otra.

-¿Buen día? - saludó con timidez. Las dos mujeres sonrieron al verlo.

-Buenos días. - dijeron a coro. -

-¿Lo de siempre hombrecito? - le preguntó Emma cuando se sentó a su lado luego de besarle la frente. El niño asintió. Regina se acercó a el y besó su cabeza para luego despeinarlo un poco. Henry no ignoró el hecho de que su madre no había ni siquiera mirado a Emma. Situación extraña pues, además de el, era la única con la que su madre era completamente cariñosa y siempre aprovechaba cualquier situación para expresarlo. Henry miró hacia una y luego a la otra.

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó intrigado. La sheriff volvió su mirada a la taza y Regina continuó torturando al pobre plato.

-No.- respondieron al unísono. Henry frunció el ceño. Claro que si, algo pasaba y no le querían decir. Las conocía demasiado bien como para notar cuando algo extraño sucedía. Terminaron de desayunar. En silencio. Emma rara vez dirigía una mirada furtiva a Regina que la ignoró durante todo el desayuno. Al culminar la alcaldesa ordenó a su hijo que subiera a colocarse el uniforme para pasar a dejarlo al colegio. Henry obedeció y los tres se dirigieron hacia la cochera de la casa. Regina subiría junto con el niño al auto y Emma se acercó a él para despedirlo con un beso en la cabeza. La morena la miró fijamente dudando si su mujer se despediría de ella aquella mañana. Para su sorpresa un breve rose de sus labios con los suyos la hizo notar que si. Cada una subió a su auto para ir en destino a sus respectivos trabajos.

Durante el transcurso del día ninguna de las dos se había dignado a escribirle a la otra. Emma había tomado el telefono en sus manos había buscado el contacto pero no se atrevió a marcar. Regina en cambio lo dejó en silencio en el cajón del escritorio. Ojeandolo de vez en cuando esperando una noticia de la sheriff. Pero en competencia de orgullo iban parejas. Y ninguna dio el brazo a torcer.

Pasadas las cuatro de la tarde Regina estaba a punto de salir de la alcaldía. Su humor no había dejado cabezas sobre cuerpos. Nadie quizo decir nada. Simplemente salió hacia su coche. Emma había pasado por Henry así que iría directamente hacia la casa. Durante el trayecto a la mansión sintió una pequeña molestia en su pecho. No quería admitirlo, claro que no. Pero extrañaba la llamada vespertina de Emma, en la que le preguntaba donde estaba o cuanto le faltaba para llegar seguido de un "te extraño". Volvió a ojear el teléfono, nada. Suspiró sintiéndose estúpida por estar enojada con ella de aquella manera. Aún en ése momento, horas y horas después no entendía como una pequeña discusión sobre la forma de acomodar las cosas en el baño había derivado en una batalla a muerte en palabras. No recordaba lo que había dicho, ni lo que escuchó de los labios de Emma. Volvió a ver el teléfono. Nada. No quería llegar a su casa y volver a sentir a su mujer tan distante. Le resultaba extraño que después de tanto tiempo pelearan de esa forma por una estupidez semejante. Lanzó un profundo suspiro. No podía dejar las cosas así. Era Emma, y por ella haría algo que no hacía prácticamente con nadie. Le pediría perdón.

Estacionó su mercedes fuera de una chocolatería y bajó a comprarle un bonito presente a su mujer. Sabía que las flores no eran lo suyo y que la rubia amaba la combinación de chocolate y licor. Con una sonrisa llegó a la gran casona blanca donde, como era de esperarse el escarabajo amarillo estaba guardado. Bajó lo más seria que pudo, aunque no podía evitar su nerviosismo. Ella estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo, pero ¿Y Emma?. Tomó aire y giró la llave para ingresar a la gran casa con la pequeña cajita en su mano libre. Casi se le caen los bombones cuando al ingresar encontró a la sheriff con un bonito vestido rojo y zapatos de tacón. Sus rizos estaban completamente ordenados y tenía una leve capa de maquillaje. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas cerrar la boca. Era consciente de que casi se le cae la mandíbula al verla de ese modo. Emma sonrió y con andar felino acercándose a ella.

-¿Le gustaría probar una copa de la mejor sidra de manzana que jamás haya probado? - aquella voz rasposa que ponía su mujer cuando estaba excitada la hizo olvidarse por completo de la disputa matinal.

-¿Nada más fuerte? - respondió ella arqueando una ceja al entrar en su juego. Emma sonrió y le tendió una copa a la vez que tomaba el bolso de Regina. -Te traía unos bombones para... bueno, ya no recuerdo para que eran.- Emma bebió un poco de sidra sin dejar de mirar a su mujer a los ojos. Dejó caer el bolso y se acercó a ella para tomarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia si. Con delicadeza deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior de la alcaldesa haciendo que sus sentidos se desbordaran. - Se me acaba de ocurrir algo que hacer con estos pequeños manjares de chocolate. - Emma arqueó las cejas entendiendo el mensaje. Comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera justo detrás de la rubia que le dedicaba un apetitoso balanceo de caderas con cada paso.- Un momento ¿Y Henry? - la sheriff sólo volteó levemente para verla por sobre su hombro. -

-Con sus abuelos. - subió el primer escalón. - ¿Vienes? - Regina no se lo pensó dos veces con la caja de bombones en la mano siguió a la rubia escaleras arriba. Después de todo, la mejor parte de todas las disputas era la reconciliación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :3 Si quieren más o tienen sugerencias estoy atenta ;)<strong>_

_**Nos leemos cuando quieran, espero sus comentarios.**_


	8. La princesa de la casa

**Bueno, a pedido de Layim que quería ver una escenita de Emma con la bebé.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa de la casa<strong>

El silencio imperaba en la gran casona Mills. Parecía que hasta los grillos habían decidido descansar aquella noche. Emma daba pasos lentos formando un pequeño circulo a un lado de la ventana intentando no hacer ruido y volver a despertar a su mujer, volteó levemente a verla, la pobre había logrado dormirse poco tiempo antes de que la niña despertara. Continuó meciéndola mientras la pequeña de grandes ojos oscuros bebía del biberón con ansias desmedidas.

-Eres exagerada como tu madre – susurró con una sonrisa – apenas has comido hace tres horas y media. La niña corrió la cabeza hacia el lado y Emma retiró el biberón levemente. Tomó aire, miró fugazmente a la luna a través de la ventana y fijó su vista en ella, pestañeó una vez y volvió a abrir la boca exigiendo nuevamente su leche. -Y demandante como ella. - Poco a poco el contenido de la botella se fue acabando a medida que los ojos de la pequeña volvían a cerrarse. Dejó la mamila a un costado de la preciosa cuna de color blanco y se quedó meciéndola por un buen rato antes de decidirse a acostarla. Era tan perfecta y hermosa que no podía cansarse de contemplarla. La levantó levemente para poder besar su cabecita – te adoro princesa - sonrió y se inclinó para dejarla en su lugar. Antes de que tocara el colchón alguien la detuvo.

-Emma... - la llamó con su voz aún más rasposa debido al sueño. La rubia volteó volviendo a levantar a su bebé y la miró con una tierna sonrisa. Regina le correspondió y sin despegar la cabeza de la almohada estiró sus brazos hacia ellas. - Tráela – Emma frunció el ceño sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si seguimos haciéndola dormir con nosotras será un problema más adelante.- Regina hizo pucheros sin bajar los brazos y la rubia se rindió. - Luego no me digas a mi que la consiento demasiado. - dijo en voz baja acercándose a ella -

-Es que realmente lo haces. - Emma colocó a la pequeña a un lado de la morena y ella se recostó al otro.

-¿Habrá algún día en el que me des la razón sin discutir? - dijo acariciando su diminuta mejilla. Regina suavemente la acariciaba por el otro lado. Levantó su mirada hacia ella dedicándole una sonrisa. La rubia no se pudo explicar como era posible que, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntas, se enamoraba de ella cada día más. Terminaron por acomodarse y volvieron a dormir hasta que la princesa se los permitiera, si tenían suerte serían unas cuatro horas más.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que fue cortita pero es lo que el sueño me permitió. <strong>**¿Soy la única que se muere de amor y las imagina mucho con la bebé? **

**He pensado hasta hacer un mini fic con ésta nueva integrante y de su vida de madres.**

**¿Ustedes que nombre le pondrían? ¿La imaginan rubia o con cabello oscuro? ¿Ojos claros o café? Yo la imagino con cabello castaño y ojitos café :3**

**Hay muchas variantes :p Espero les haya gustado.**


	9. En el escarabajo

**En el escarabajo**

El traquetear del motor era lo único que rompía el silencio para nada incómodo dentro de aquel auto amarillo. Regina miraba de soslayo a la rubia que conducía sin quitar la vista de la carretera. Tenían un viaje relativamente largo hasta llegar a Boston. Estaba haciendo frío y la calefacción del coche parecía no estar en perfectas condiciones, daba calor, pero no del todo como para calentarle los pies. Restregó sus manos enguantadas y volvió a mirarla maldiciendo la hora en que su precioso mercedes decidió averiarse.

-¿Puedo conducir? - preguntó sorprendiéndola.

-¿Eh?- volteó la mirada hacia ella brevemente. -

-Que si me dejas conducir – insistió con total seriedad. Emma lanzó una carcajada divertida.-

-¿Para que quieres conducir? -

-¿Debo tener alguna razón en particular? Sólo quiero manejar un rato. ¿O es que no quieres prestarme tu coche? - Emma intentó con todas sus fuerzas permanecer seria. -¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? -

-Has criticado a mi precioso bebé millones de veces ¿Y ahora pretendes que lo deje en tus manos? - Regina se encogió de hombros sin encontrarle lo extraño. - Tu no me dejas manejar el mercedes.

-Porque es mucho más sensible que la clase de autos a la que estas acostumbrada. - respondió bajando el tono de voz sabiendo que se metía en terreno pantanoso. -

-¿Qué quieres decir? -

-Nada. Sólo que... -

-¿Crees que no soy capaz de manejar un coche como ese sin romperlo? - Emma no estaba molesta. Por más que lo pareciera, le resultada divertido. - Manejo desde mucho antes que tu supieras lo que es un auto. - Regina la miró apretando los labios.- Apuesto a que ni siquiera manejabas tus propios carruajes en el bosque encantado. -

-Por supuesto que no. Era la reina ¿Recuerdas? - Se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja.

-Pero si montabas. -

-Por supuesto que sí.-

-¿Sólo caballos? - Regina volteó a verla.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -

-Que si también montabas como me...-

-¡Emma! - su expresión cambió a una de asombro.

-¡¿Qué?! - la rubia se divertía de la repentina escandalización de la alcaldesa. - vamos, no me vas a decir que te avergüenzas de eso. - Regina la miró en silencio. Emma le sonreía descaradamente. -

-¿De qué? -

-De lo que haces conmigo. - respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. -

-Por supuesto que no. - su tono era firme pero Emma la conocía demasiado bien, estaba incómoda y nerviosa, situación por la que seguiría indagando. -

-¿Y de lo que hacías allí tampoco? - Los ojos color caoba la fulminaron inmediatamente. - Vamos, después de tanto tiempo jamás me lo has dicho. ¿Te divertías como aqui cuando eras reina? - ella resopló y la rubia continuó. - No puedo creer que te pongas pudorosa con éstas preguntas, te he visto desnuda ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo sé -

-Te he visto enferma, con la nariz chorreando, te he visto durmiendo babeando mi brazo, despeinada al levantarte y con la pintura corrida también conozco todos tus olores -

-Emma, Por favor no sigas. - suplicó levantando la mano. La rubia hizo caso literal a aquellas palabras y estacionó el auto a un lado de la carretera. Regina la miró sin comprender - ¿Qué haces? - Ella no respondió, desabrochó su cinturón y el de Regina y se sentó de costado. -

-Usted manda y yo obedezco majestad. - Los ojos de Regina brillaron. Conocía muy bien aquella mirada, cuando los ojos de su mujer se inyectaban con deseo se dilataban sus pupilas y casi no parpadeaba, supo en ese momento, que la rubia se le iría encima, sonrió al pensarlo sólo unos segundos antes de que Emma se cambiara de asiento sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella. - Ahora, dígame... - colocó la mano izquierda sobre su mejilla obligandola a levantar su barbilla y con la otra acarició desde la coronilla hacia su oreja para terminar en su cuello. - ¿Hay algún otro deseo que pueda cumplirle? - De repente no necesitó calefacción, su cuerpo había levantado temperatura en pocos segundos. Miró fijamente a los ojos de la rubia y sonrió. Rara vez Regina debía decirle lo que quería con palabras. Bastó que humedeciera sus labios lentamente incitándola con aquel suave y sugerente movimiento a que se apoderase de su boca. Emma no se hizo rogar y se adueñó de sus labios con ansiedad desmedida, invadiendo cada rincón de su boca. Continuó bajando la mano que mantenía en el cuello para desabotonar el grueso abrigo, cuando cada ojal estuvo libre, bajó su otra mano para abrirse paso por su camisa. La piel de la morena se erizó al contacto abrupto con el aire invernal, contuvo la respiración al sentir ambas manos de la rubia posándose en su vientre completamente extendidas, abarcando la mayor cantidad de superficie que les fuera posible, acaricio su piel llegando a su cintura y terminó colocandolas en su espalda. La morena gimió al sentir como su mujer movía su cadera intentando contactarse desesperada con la de ella. Abrió un poco más las piernas por instinto, su cuerpo sabía lo que vendría después de aquellas caricias en la zona baja de su abdomen. Emma se alejó levemente para observar el majestuoso pecho agitado de su amada. Sonrió de lado y se saboreó antes de reclamar aquel territorio con su boca. Regina echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la lengua de la rubia viajando por la curva de su clavícula hasta la unión de sus senos. Mientras con su mano de forma traviesa bajaba hacia la cremallera del pantalón. Lo desabotonó y bajó el cierre de la prenda para obtener mejor acceso. Se encaminó por debajo de su ropa interior con destino a su zona sensible, jugueteó moviendo sus dedos sobre sus labios. Regina se tensó, su excitación estaba comenzando a desquiciarla. Emma la miró a los ojos apretó con sus dedos aquella zona palpitante y retiró su mano del lugar. La alcaldesa la veía con una expresión indescifrable, mezclaba la sorpresa con el enojo y la frustración al ver como la sheriff se volvía a ubicar en su puesto sin dejar de sonreír. Se colocó el cinturón observando como Regina aferraba sus manos a los lados del asiento con la madibula rígida. Su pecho subía y bajaba debajo del delicado brasiere celeste. Los ojos de la rubia vagaron por el tonificado abdomen hacia el nacimiento de su pubis que había quedado descubierto.

-Tú – gruñó Regina apretando aún más los dedos contra el asiento. -¿Cómo te atreves? - Emma rió volviendo a poner en marcha el motor del auto. - Me las vas a pagar Swan. La rubia enarcó las cejas con una sonrisa. -

-No puedo esperar – le guiñó un ojo y puso el cambio para comenzar a avanzar. Regina respiró profuntamente tres veces más antes de volver a abotonarse la camisa y el abrigo. Volvió a bufar un par de veces más antes de abrochar su pantalón y volver a cruzarse de brazos.

-Vas a sufrir como nunca. - Emma la miró sin dejar de sonreír y se encogió de hombros, después de todo, eso sonaba más como una recompensa que como un castigo. -

-Créeme cariño, para mi tampoco ha sido fácil. - dijo sin quitar la mirada de la carretera.

-De todos modos, no va a funcionar. - la rubia la miró confundida. - No me vas a alejar de mi objetivo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

-Déjame manejar. - Los ojos de la sheriff se abrieron de par en par. - Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer luego de como me dejaste.- Emma miró hacia la carretera nerviosa aferrando sus manos al volante. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Regina la interrumpió. - No te atrevas a poner más excusas. Detén el auto en éste momento. - Emma frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. - ¡Ahora! - Emma obedeció y detuvo el motor – Bien, ahora muevete cariño. - Nuevamente la rubia le hizo caso y salió para darse la vuelta e intercambiar sitios. La sheriff apenas estaba colocándose el cinturón cuanto la reina salió a toda velocidad hacia el asfalto. Emma colocó las manos inmediatamente en la puerta intentando sostenerse. El motor rugió y el corazón de la rubia se estrujó. Su pobre bebé estaba siendo castigado por su culpa. Regina arqueó una ceja y sonrió satisfecha.

-Te lo dije, cariño, vas a sufrir como nunca. -

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, anoche quise escribir algo y salió esto. Espero que les guste :D<strong>_


End file.
